The White Haired Boy
by write-the-pain-away
Summary: Reader-chan had been the long-time victim of bullying, but that stopped when the mysterious white haired boy saved her from a group of ruthless kids. As reader-chan tries to learn more about the boy who saved her from suicide, she discovers that there's more to him than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Your point of view

"Shut up, no one cares!" "You're a Nobody. As in nobody likes you!" "Go kill yourself!" I sat on the ground, head on my knees, crying and soaking wet from the rain. There was a group of kids advancing towards me. They were holding sticks and rocks, and were all ready to aim. A girl then came from behind me, and cut my hair using some scissors. She cut jagged chunks out of my blonde hair, and then stomped all over them. Everyone was laughing, and the girl started to cut my dress up too. That's when I decided to listen to those kids. I had planned on taking their advice and ending my horrible, crappy life. I didn't want to live anymore. How could I when everyone hated me? Even my mother hated me. And it's all because I was born with a stupid curse. Someone threw a rock, and it struck my head. I screamed in pain. The rest of the sticks and rocks were sailing through the air towards me. I curled into a ball on the ground, and prepared for the pain. But it never came. I moved my arm out of my face, and saw a boy crouched in front of me. He had white hair, and it was black on the bottom. He wore a school uniform with the sleeves ripped off them. His arms were bleeding, and the group of kids had run off yelling. The boy got up and tried to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. He looked at my cold, red, tear streaked face, that had long strands of bleach blonde hair stuck to it. He moved the hair out of my face and helped me up. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I hugged him. I'd seen the boy at school before. He was really quiet, and he was the only one in my class aside from my twin brother, Momiji who didn't tease me. I liked him. He was nice and quiet. He didn't pick me last in gym class or make me be "it" when we played tag at lunch time. Although he always got in trouble for his appearance. The teachers didn't like his hair, even though he tried to explain that it was his natural colour.

That was years ago, back when I was about ten. He was the one who made me decide not to end it all. He made me decide to give myself one more chance. Since then, life still wasn't much better for me though. Instead of getting teased and hurt, I was just completely ignored. Which still wasn't much better. I only had three friends. One was my brother, Momiji, the second one was the boy, whose name I still didn't know, and I had made a new friend, her name was Tohru Honda. She was the only one outside of the Sohmas, that knew about the curse. I'm cursed with the spirit of the rabbit like my brother. Actually, that made me think. How come I hadn't transformed when I hugged the boy that day? Either the curse broke that day, or he was a Sohma too. I wish it was the first. But most likely not. I decided then that I would ask the boy what his name was, although it would be quite weird for me, because the only people that've heard my voice lately are Tohru and Momiji.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tohru-chan, do you know that boy over there?" I thought she might know, since she was living with Shigure-san, Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun. We were sitting outside on a bench after school. "Oh yes, I do!" She said with a smile. "That's Hatsuharu Sohma! He's a member of the Zodiac. I thought you knew that, (your name)-chan." "That's what I get for not opening my mouth for six years." I said. "What Zodiac spirit is he?" I asked her. "He's the cow!" She said, smiling again. "Explains why Momiji-chan gets along so well with him." "Do you want to come to my house with me today, (your name)-chan?" "Sure." I replied. We got up off the bench, and started towards Shigure-kun's house. When we arrived, we could hear noises coming from inside. "I think Ayame's over today..." Tohru said, then giggled. She opened the front door, and we stepped in, only to be greeted by an angry Yuki holding a snake by the tail. He looked ready to throw the thing into an oven and cook it... "Now look here, you little ba-" Yuki just then noticed us. "Oh hello, Tohru-kun, (your name)-san, how are you today?" He said, smiling sweetly. We said hi, and then walked to the kitchen, where my cousin Shigure was sitting, reading a novel. The cover showed a lady in a revealing dress. "Oh hello, girls! Looking quite pretty today, if I do say so myself! He turned back to his novel, but I could still sense him staring at us every couple seconds. He then got up, and walked off to he hallway, quietly singing his theme song, "High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls!" He's quite perverted, if you haven't already noticed.

We went up to Tohru's room, where we chatted for a while. "So, why did you ask about Hatsuharu today, (your name)-chan?" She asked me. "Well... When I was little, and I used to get bullied, there was one day, where some of the boys from my class chased me outside, and were throwing sticks and rocks at me. They had all thrown their makeshift weapons, but they never hit me. Hatsuharu had jumped in front of me, and they hit him instead. The kids took off running, and he left too. Ever since then, I had wanted to say something to him, but I could never find the courage to tell him. "Oh, (your name)-chan, I had no idea something like that happened! Let's find Hatsuharu right now!" She said smiling. "No, no, no! Tohru, I'd rather not. Not now, at least." I said, lowering my head. "Okay... Then let's talk about what we're going to do for the Cultural Festival!" She said, brightly. I smiled a little. "I think we should do the surprise Onigiri like last year. They were really good! We could even get started on them now!" I said, happier. "Sure!" We ran down the steps, and Tohru found everything necessary for the Onigiri itself, and I looked around for the surprise ingredients to put inside them. I pulled out some salmon from the freezer, a bag of plums from the fridge, some green tea paste, a bit of squid, seaweed, papaya, and strawberries. She made the Onigiri and I stuffed them, and pretty soon, we had filled three platters with them. Yuki walked in, and saw them. He gasped. "Oh, Tohru-kun, (your name)-san, didn't I tell you? Another group of kids are already doing an onigiri stand!" He said. "Oh." Tohru said, disappointedly. "Well, what are we going to do with all these then?" I said, frowning. "Well, we could have Kagura and Hatori over and we could eat them for dinner. Not Ayame though, he just left and won't be coming back for a while." Yuki suggested. "Sure! I'll call them now!" Tohru said, excitedly. She ran over to the phone, and quickly called them. They were both going to come over. "Let's set the table, Tohru." I said. She nodded, smiling. She pulled seven forks and knives from a drawer, and I grabbed seven plates from the cupboard. We set them on the table, but we had to move the placemats around a bit, since instead of four, there was going to be seven, obviously. We set the three platters on the table, and the doorbell rang. Hatori and Kagura walked in. "Kyoooooo-kuuuuuun!" Well, that couldn't have been Kagura. Kyo was walking down the steps, whistling, when Kagura threw herself on top of him. He yelled at her, "GET OFF OF ME, YOU DAMN PIG!" "But Kyo-kun, I love you!" She blurted and pouted. "WELL THAT'S TOO BAD, 'CAUSE I DON'T REALLY CARE!" He retorted. "Waaaaaah! Shigure, Kyo hurt my feelings!" She cried. "God dammit, Kagura!" He said, getting up off the floor. "Dinner's ready!" Tohru called out. We all sat around the table, on the floor. Each of us took a couple rice balls, and chowed down. Shigure burped, and stretched his arms out, leaning against the wall behind him. Hatori picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth, and Yuki took a sip of his water. The rest of us sat quietly.

"Why don't we play a card game?" Tohru suggested. "That would be a lovely idea, Miss Honda." Yuki agreed. Tohru mounted the steps to her room, and came back with a deck of cards. "I have The Old Maid!" She announced. She handed the cards to Hatori, who dealt them and handed them out. I looked at my cards, and found a scuba diver, two artists, a cook, a singer, and a baker. "I have a pair." I said quietly. "I've got one too!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Aha! I have two!" Kyo said, excitedly. "So do I." Yuki replied. "I don't have any..." Shigure and Kagura said at the same time. "I have one." Hatori said. "Since Hatori dealt, that means Kagura goes first, since she's to his left. Kagura chose to take a card from Shigure. It was Yuki's turn next. He took one from Tohru. "Another pair." He said. Now he only had one card left. My turn next. I pulled one slowly from Hatori's stack. It was a carpenter. Now I have five cards. Tohru's turn. She took one from Kagura. She frowned when she looked at the card. She must have taken the Old Maid card. It was Kyo's turn. He took one from me. He took my singer. "Hell yeah, another pair!" He said pumping his fist in the air. Shigure's turn. He took one from Kagura too. "Oh, yes! My first pair!" He exclaimed, in complete joy. Now it was Hatori's turn. He took one from Tohru, and frowned slightly at it. Back to Kagura. She took one from me, and got my scuba diver. "Oh poo, I still don't have any pairs!" She pouted. Yuki's turn again. He took one from Shigure. "Aha! You have helped me, dear cousin!" Shigure exclaimed. It was my turn again. I took one from Kagura, to help her a bit. I got a carpenter. "Second pair." I murmured. I set the cards down in my little pile and it was Tohru's turn. She took one from Kagura too. "My turn!" Kyo said. He pulled one out of my hand, and yelled. "Hell yeah! I win! Hey, you damn rat! I WON!" He was yelling. A lot. And I wished he'd shut up. "I have to go now, Tohru-chan. Thank you. Goodbye, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, Hatori-san, Kagura-chan. See you later." I said, and walked to the front door. As I opened it, I heard a noise. I moved the door, and saw the boy. The white-haired one. He looked at me. "Sorry." He mumbled. He pushed past me and went into the house. I walked away, along a forested path. It took me a while to get home. I should have taken a bus. I walked up the steps and entered my house.


	3. Chapter 3

(this chapter contains a bit of a... guest appearance... that's all I can say)

When I walked in, there was a happy Momiji standing there. "Hi!" He exclaimed happily. "Hi." I replied. He led me to the couch where there was a little girl sitting. "(Your name)-chan!" I heard. The little girl looked at me, and smiled. It was Momo. My little sister Momo. "Momo!" I gasped. I ran over to hug her. She put her short arms around my neck and I picked her up. I put her down, but she still grasped my hands. "I missed you, (your nickname)-chan!" She smiled. "I missed you too!" I hadn't seen her in a month. She was the only child out of three of us that wasn't cursed with a Zodiac Spirit. My mother rejected Momiji and I, but she let Momo stay with her. She only lets Momo visit us once a month. "Do you want a snack, Momo?" Momiji asked her. "Yes please, Momi-chan!" She replied. Momiji walked off to the kitchen, and came back a few minutes later with a plate of cookies and three glasses of milk. He set the plate on the table in front of us, and we all ate. We ate until there was none left. I brought the tray to the kitchen, and when I came back, Momo and Momiji were playing "airplane". It's a game our father used to play with us. One of us children would rest our stomach on the bottoms of his feet, and he'd lift us into the air, and we'd pretend we were airplanes. And mom would be laughing as she dried dishes, or made dinner or did whatever she was doing. And the other two kids would be lying on the floor in a fit of giggles. And then mom would call us for a snack. And we'd laugh and eat, and have fun. But that was before we got abandoned in front of the Sohma estate. Mom told us she's be right back. We waited there. For hours. Until it was dark, and cold and raining. That's when Ayame found us huddled together under a tree, soaked to the bone. We both had hypothermia, and we were crying. Ayame brought us to the main house, to Akito. At the time, Akito seemed scary. But them he told us, since we were Sohmas who were cursed, we could stay on the estate. Ayame brought us to this house, where we live now. I still feel like I owe Aya for that. He saved our lives. Great, another name to add to the list of favours to repay. On that list already, are Hatsuharu, Tohru, Akito, a- Agh, I owe basically everyone something!

The next day at school, we had an assembly. Same old thing, a revision of school rules, stuff we need to work on to improve the school, upcoming events and the rest of that blah. We just left the school gym, and we were headed to our lockers to get our lunches. Me and Tohru walked to the unused classroom that we usually eat in, and discovered that it was full of boys. School club, I guess. This is actually like in a television show I watched once. A group of really rich high school boys formed a club, and basically the only thing they did was have girls make appointments to go on a date with them, except with a few girls at a time. It seemed pretty stupid, if you ask me. "Oh hello, ladies!" A tall blonde one said, trying to be seductive. It was actually kinda creepy... "I am Tamaki Suoh! I am the King of the Ouran High School Host Club! We are here at your... Humble school, because our beloved music room three, is under repair and we had no other rooms available! Are you ladies here to make an appointment?" He said, loudly and proudly. Ouran High School Host Club is the name of show... "No actually, we came to eat lunch, but that's okay, we'll find somewhere else." I mumbled, and turned to walk away, when a short blonde boy came to me holding a stuffed bunny. "Hai! I'm Mitsukuni! But everyone calls me Hunny! And this is Takashi! But everyone calls him Mori! And there's Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi! Oh, and this is Usa-chan!" He said, pointing to his stuffed bunny. The others waved at us. "I thought you said this was a high school club. Why is he here?" I murmured to the blonde, Tamaki. "Believe it or not, he's the oldest out of all of us." The skinny brown-haired one, who Hunny had introduced as Haruhi said. "It was nice meeting you all!" Tohru said, and she grabbed my arm and led me out of the room. "Hey, hey, hold it!" A pair of red-headed twins said mischievously. They stepped infront of us. "If you were paying attention when Hunny introduced us, you would know which of us is Hikaru!" They said at the same time. "So, it's time to play the Which one is Hikaru game!" They switched places a few times, spun around, and then stopped. "So, which one is Hikaru?" "Oh... Uhh, th- no wait... Uhhghghghg!" Tohru tried to guess. "That's easy." I said, quietly. "You two may look the same, but there is one difference. This one's Hikaru." I pointed to the one on the left. "Uh oh! You got it wrong!" They said, in a sing-song voice. "No, she didn't, you two!" Haruhi yelled at them. I smirked at the two, and they slunk off to a corner. "Wow, (your name)-chan! How did you know?" Tohru asked me. "Hikaru's hair was parted to the right, and Kaoru's to the left." I said. "Now let's go." I grabbed her hand, and we ran down the hallway. But of course, that Tamaki and his group of prissy little boys chased us. "But girls, we've barely met!" Me and Tohru weaved through small crowds of students, dodging under lockers doors, jumped over stacks of books and folders, until we got to the cafeteria. There, we ran to the table where Yuki and the rest of the student council was sitting and tried to blend in with them. Didn't really work. Soon we were swarmed by the members of the host club. Eventually, the only thing we could do was duck into the girls bathroom. And even then, I wasn't sure we were safe in there. They seem like the kind of perverted guys that would totally okay with going into a girls bathroom. I was right. Just then, the skinny brown-haired one walked in. "Get out. Now." I said, pointing towards the door. "No, wait a minute. I'm a girl too. I don't look like it right now, but I'm supposed to be pretending that I'm a boy, long story, but anyway, I'm trying to help you. I'll tell them that you're not in here, then I'll lead them somewhere else, and you two can get away." She or he or whatever he/she is, said.


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't have to that for us, Haruhi-ku- I mean san!" Tohru mumbled. "Tohru, let's accept the nice bo- I mean girl's offer." I whispered to her and pushed her lightly into a stall. Haruhi walked out of the bathroom and we could hear her expla- well, trying to explain to the boys that weren't in there. And of course, with their perverted little minds, they wanted to see for themselves. Haruhi was yelling frantically at them, telling them that they couldn't go in there, but they wouldn't have it. I locked the door to the stall, and told Tohru to sit down on the toilet's seat cover, while I sat on the top of the toilet, out of view. Then when I heard the boys in the room, I let out a high pitched, girly scream. "EEEEK! There are boys in here! They're trying to peek at us girls!" I screamed. Then, the tall blonde one, Tamaki, stammered, "What? No! We were... Um... We were simply trying to find someone!" "Get out of here before I call the principal!" I screamed, again, just as high pitched as before. I heard them run out the door, and I jumped off of the top of the toilet. I high-fived Tohru, and she smiled. We walked out of the bathroom, and as soon as we stepped out, the bell rang. "Oh. We didn't get to eat lunch!" Tohru exclaimed sadly. I nodded and we walked to our lockers to collect our books. We walked to the hallway that our classes were in, and we parted ways. I walked into my history class, while she went to an art class.

I walked into my class and sat at my seat, next to Kyo. On my other side, is where Motoko, the Prince Yuki Fan Club president, sat. I noticed she was drawing doodles of hearts that said M+Y inside them, which I guess is to be expected from her. Kyo sat staring out the window, probably wanting to get the heck out of this class. Even worse for him, he sat next to a poster that showed all the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Worse again, there was no cat on the poster. The teacher walked in, and started the lesson. It was about the war in Pearl Harbour between the Japanese and the Americans. We've been learning about that for about two weeks now. I sat at my desk, working on a piece of fan art, when my stomach decided to try out its whale impression. My stomach growled from not eating lunch, and everyone turned to look at me. I turned bright red, and went back to my drawing, but the whole class, save for Momiji and Hatsuharu laughed at me. That's how it goes for me. If I'm not being laughed at, I'm being ignored. If I'm not being ignored, I'm being laughed at. Life is just a lose-lose situation for me.

Our class of twenty-four sat through the forty-five minute class, and then packed up to leave the school since there was an early dismissal day. I met Tohru outside the front of the school, and we walked to our usual bench and sat down. A boy from my class walked by and snickered at me, and made a noise with his mouth. Just then, my cheerful brother and Hatsuharu walked over. I noticed Hatsuharu give the boy who laughed at me a dirty look. "(Your name)-chan! Hatsuharu-san is coming over today!" The white haired boy was standing behind him. Big height difference. Momiji was 5'6 but the boy was at least 6 feet. "Tohru-chan, do you want to come over today?" I questioned. "I'm sorry, I can't today! I have to work." She said, looking a little sad that she had to say no to me. "That's okay, Tohru-chan! Maybe next time! Bai!" Momiji said, grinning adorably. That's my brother, alright. "Come on, (your name)-chan!" He skipped ahead of me and Hatsuharu, and Hatsuharu started jogging to keep up. I stayed walking behind them. Momiji stopped in front of the house that we share on the Sohma estate. I was still walking. The two of them stopped but I kept walking. I walked up the steps to the door. I remember when I used to climb the steps to my mom's house before I got cursed. I used to count them. I remember there being specifically thirteen. "Mo-chan, come on!" Momiji pranced up the steps, while Hatsuharu walked casually up. "Haru, let's have a snack!" Momiji exclaimed cheerfully. He bounced off to the kitchen, leaving me and "Haru" in an awkward silence. "Your brother can be a bit odd sometimes." He said, examining a portrait of me and my mother. "This your mom?" He asked me. I nodded quickly. "She was pretty. Like you." He still gazed at the portrait. I blushed profusely and smiled a little. Momiji pranced back into the room, holding a tray of cheese and crackers that I had made the night before. "Have one, Haru-chan!" Momiji thrusted the tray out in front of Hatsuharu. He took a cracker off the plate and ate in a single bite. He nodded, looking satisfied. "You did this?" He asked me. "Yes." I answered quietly. "Let's play a card game, Haru!" Momiji exclaimed. "(Your name)-chan, will you play with us?" He said, hopefully. "One game." I said. "Yay!" He ran off to his bedroom to get a deck of cards. Hatsuharu parked himself on the couch, and put his feet on the coffee table. He rested his head on his hands which were held up behind him. Momiji ran down the steps so fast that he tripped and face planted at the bottom. "Ouchy!" He exclaimed. I walked over to him. I tapped his knee, and he flinched. I went to the kitchen, and wet a cloth then brought it back to Momiji and set it down on his cut. The blood came off on the cloth, and I put a band aid on it. Momiji was still pouting, so I leaned over and gave his knee a little peck. That always made him happier. He smiled and giggled, then hugged me. Hard to believe he's fifteen... "Hey, uh... you seem to be pretty good with... this sorta stuff... do you think you could do something about this for me?" Hatsuharu said, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a long wound on his arm. There was a thin piece of cloth tied around it, but that was it. "Oh my!" I exclaimed. "How did you get that?" "I... went black and uh... Never mind, it's a long story." He mumbled. "Black"? He went black? What is that supposed to mean? Did his skin, like, actually change colour or something? The Sohma clan is pretty messed up... I went to wet a new cloth, and brought it back. I laid it on his wound, and he flinched, probably from the cold water seeping into it. I moved the cloth around carefully, wiping off a mixture of pus and blood. I retied the cloth around it. "Now you have to kiss it better, (your name)-chan!" Momiji said grinning. I looked at Hatsuharu, and he smiled a little, giving me a look that said, "Just humour him." So I tapped my lips against his arm, and Momiji smiled again. "See, Haru-chan, (your name)-chan is great! You guys should get married, 'cause then you'd be my brother!" I blushed like mad, and so did Hatsuharu. "Brother in law, Momiji." He corrected. "La di da di da! Come on Haru-chan, let's go play!" Momiji skipped off into the hallway, towards his room, and Hatsuharu followed.


	5. Chapter 5

I mounted the steps to my room, and settled myself at the huge window in my room. I loved that window. When you looked through, there was a beautiful pond with clear blue water, and there were always fish, ducks and frogs swimming in it. Then there was a huge Willow tree leaning crookedly over the pond. The long strands were swaying in the gentle breeze right now. But that wasn't even the best part. Right underneath the window, there was a huge trellis covered in flowers and ivy. When I looked down, I saw huge clusters of roses, baby bells, violets and daisies climbing up the trellis. At the foot of it, there were bunches of daffodils, daisies, roses, hydrangeas, and a ton of other flowers. I watched intently as six ducklings raced each other around the pond, one of them falling over occasionally. The mother followed slowly behind. I walked over to my closet, and pulled out a pair of black leggings, and a cream coloured knit sweater. I walked back to the window, closed the blinds halfway, and set my clothes down on a table next to the window. I pulled off my shirt. As I was about to take off my skirt, I sensed something. I was born with a weird sort of power, and I could sense when there was something weird going on. I turned to the window and screamed. There was a pair of eyes peeking though the cracks in the blinds. I pulled on my sweater, and cried. Getting ignored was bad enough, but now there are perverts that are going so far as to climb a trellis and peek at me? I sat on my bed crying, and Hatsuharu burst through my bedroom door, Momiji right behind him. "What happened, (your name)-san?" Hatsuharu asked me. "There was a-a-boy wa-watching me ch-ch-change through the-the window!" I stammered. He ran to the window, and threw it open. I caught a glimpse of a boy in a school uniform running away. Hatsuharu's eyebrows tilted down. He swung his legs out the window, climbed down the trellis, and took off after the kid. "He went black again..." Momiji whispered, dazed. All I could do was watch, as Hatsuharu caught up with the guy, and leaped on him, trapping him underneath him. The guy started crying, and I could see Haru grinning mischievously at him. Haru shifted his weight, and the boy yelped. Haru got off of him, dragged to the front of the house and left him on the ground. I heard the front door open, and Hatsuharu walked up the steps to my room, and entered. "You o-" I cut him off. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He looked surprised, but he hugged me back anyway. "You've helped me more than once now." I whispered. "Thank you." "Aw! See? Please get married!" Momiji yelled. Hatsuharu smiled, and he touched my face. "I should get going. Bye, Momiji, see you, (your name)" Hatsuharu said and he walked out the door. Momiji left my room, and I sat at the window. I realized Hatsuharu left through the back door, and I watched as he walked away, cutting through patches of long, wet grass. He looked back at my window and waved at me.

I went downstairs to start watching some t.v. with Momij. "So, (your name)! I think you like Hatsuharu!" He said, looking like he was dreaming of a girl. "Actually, I don't." I said, even though I did. I trust Momiji, but I just didn't want him to wind up telling someone by accident. "But," I said, "I know that you like Tohru." He blushed and smiled a little. He walked over to hug me, and then went to bed. I walked up the stairs to my room, and this time, I made sure to close the blinds all the way. I changed into my pyjamas, and slipped into bed. I clicked off the lamp, and laid in bed, staring at the roof. My eyes closed slowly and soon I was asleep.

I woke the next morning, to hear noise downstairs. I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of bed. I walked downstairs and found Momiji behind a stack of boxes. "What are all these *yawn* boxes for, Mo?" I asked him. "Hatsuharu's house is being renovated by the main house, and he didn't have anywhere to stay, so I said he could stay with us! Oh, I hope it's okay, (your name)!" He said, worriedly. "No, it's fine." I said, and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. I sat down at the table to eat a bowl of cereal, when Hatsuharu stepped in with a box. He set it on the floor. Oh shoot! I hope he didn't notice my rather beautiful morning hair... He smiled at me and left. Why is he so dang cute? And hot, and...and basically every other positive adjective that you could use to describe a guy! I finished my cereal then went upstairs to change. Since it was the weekend, I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, and pulled out my book. It was a really good manga series. It's about a group of people in a sort of club called a guild, and everyone uses magic powers. There's also this one character that I really like. She's really brave and not shy, in a way that I could never be. I was on book thirty-three, and they were in the middle of a huge magic tournament. Once I had finished the book, I turned on the radio, which happened to be playing a song called "A Thousand Year Solo" Then I decided that I should go help Haru and Momiji. I walked down the stairs, and of course, being me, tripped on a stack of books, and fell down the steps. I sat up, and realized that I had landed in an open box of clothes. I sat up and a shirt had caught itself on my hair. It smelled good. Like him. The shirt was lifted off my head, and I realized it was Haru. He chuckled and helped me up. His hands were warm. Like sand on a beach in the summer. Well, not so hot that they could fry something, but they give you that nice, warm feeling that you only get at certain times. I blushed and he squeezed my hand. I wonder what he meant by that. It felt nice, like I knew that someone loved me, for the first time in a long time.


End file.
